


Пять минут

by Makianari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makianari/pseuds/Makianari
Summary: — Эдди, Бак попал в больницу.Мужчина прикрыл дверь в комнату и замер.— Он… что?— В него стреляли. Врачи нам ничего не говорят, мы даже не знаем, выживет он или нет.Сердце замерло где-то под горлом. Только не это… Эдди не мог потерять ещё и его.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Пять минут

Прогремевший выстрел оглушил, а расползающаяся в области живота боль ввела в ступор. Эван прижал ладонь, с недоумением глядя, как униформа становится влажной и пальцы темнеют от крови. Он медленно поднял голову на второго грабителя, слыша сзади крики команды и полицейских. Видимо, этот идиот решил не сдаваться без боя. Что ж, за попытку (возможно, даже удачную) убийства пожарного к его сроку прибавят несколько лет.

Парень рухнул на колени. Силы медленно покидали его, но он всё так же зажимал рану, растерянно глядя на подскочивших к нему ребят.

— Эй, Бак, Бак, только не засыпай!

Эван слабо улыбнулся. То, как нянчился с ним в такие моменты Бобби, всегда приятно грело душу. Он бы с радостью остался с ними подольше, но веки словно потяжелели и совершенно не хотели слушаться.

«Я только… на секундочку…» — подумал парень, прикрывая глаза и уже не слыша перепуганных криков друзей.

***

— Ну что, ты почистил зубы?

Эдди поправил сыну одеяло и улыбнулся, с любовью глядя на светящегося от счастья мальчика. Завтра они с Баком собирались идти в парк и тот не мог дождаться, когда же уже наконец наступит утро.

— Да! — засмеялся Крис и мужчина прижался губами к щеке ребёнка.

— Спокойной ночи, малыш.

Зазвонивший телефон заставил Диаза — старшего подняться с кровати. Он вытащил мобильник и нахмурился — на экране высветилось имя капитана. Неужели что-то случилось? Тот бы не стал звонить так поздно.

— Да?

— Эдди, Бак попал в больницу.

Мужчина прикрыл дверь в комнату и замер.

— Он… что?

— В него стреляли. Врачи нам ничего не говорят, мы даже не знаем, выживет он или нет.

Сердце забилось где-то под горлом. Только не это… Эдди не мог потерять ещё и его.

На ватных ногах он добрался до коридора и замер. Нельзя было оставлять сына одного, но и дожидаться Карлу времени не было. Диаз кинул на дверь беспомощный взгляд.  
Что же делать?

— Хорошо, я… я постараюсь приехать как можно скорее.

Он сбросил вызов и бросился обратно к комнате. Крис тут же сел, услышав, как распахивается дверь.

— Эй, супермен, как насчёт ночной прогулки?

Мужчина старался придать голосу весёлости, доставая вещи мальчика. Ему было до ужаса страшно, но нельзя было показывать сыну, насколько серьёзным было случившееся с Эваном. Ещё не хватало, чтобы тот снова начал винить во всём себя. И неважно, что Криса там даже не было.

По дороге пришлось ему объяснять, что Бака «слегка» ранили. Убедить ребёнка в том, что в этом нет ничего страшного, было тяжело — тот прекрасно чувствовал переживания отца.

— Всё будет хорошо, пап. Это же Бак.

Мальчик улыбнулся и Эдди медленно выдохнул. Всё верно. Это ведь Бак, он не раз попадал в различные передряги и всегда выходил сухим из воды.

«Но так будет не всегда». — напомнил себе мужчина. — «Он — обычный человек и тоже может умереть.»

Прижимая к себе Криса, Диаз влетел в холл больницы, тут же обращая внимание на сидевших и тихо переговаривающихся коллег. Он торопливо направился к ним, замечая на другом конце коридора вышедшего из палаты доктора.

— Ну как он? — спросил Бобби, поднимаясь с кресла и вглядываясь в нахмуренное лицо мужчины.

— Мы сделали всё возможное. Теперь всё зависит только от вашего друга и его тяги к жизни.

Обнимавшая Чимни Мэдди закрыла лицо рукой. Она чуть не потеряла любимого, а теперь ещё и брата? Только не снова.

Эдди опустил сына на пол и взволнованно спросил врача:

— Можно к нему?

Тот поколебался, обдумывая вопрос. Кажется, он хотел отказать, но, видимо, во взгляде Диаза промелькнуло что-то такое, заставившее его передумать.

— Хорошо. Пять минут, не больше.

Мужчина подхватил сына на руки и торопливо направился к указанной палате. Зайдя внутрь, он замер, рассматривая безмятежное лицо Бака. Крис тут же потянулся к нему и Эдди послушно усадил его на край постели, стараясь не тревожить Эвана.

Мальчик осторожно коснулся щеки, покрытой лёгкой щетиной. Он привязался к парню, а потому переживал не меньше, чем его отец.

Мужчина много чего хотел бы сказать лучшему другу. Будь они одни, он бы поведал о зародившихся чувствах, в которых разобрался совсем недавно. В какой-то момент, глядя, как Бак играет с его сыном, Диаз понял, что хотел бы видеть его рядом всегда. Хотел бы просыпаться по утрам и стаскивать с возмущённого парня одеяло; заходить вместе после работы за продуктами, а вечером рубиться в приставку.

Впервые после Шеннон он смог в кого-то влюбиться. Наверное, стоило всё ещё оплакивать её, но Эдди не мог. Казалось, после приезда жены его любовь к ней снова вспыхнула, но… нет. Времяпрепровождение с лучшим другом привлекало куда больше, нежели женщина, к которой ещё не так давно он испытывал всепоглощающую нежность и любовь.

Мужчина осторожно сжал руку Эвана. Пять минут уже давно прошли, но их почему-то никто не спешил выгонять. Что ж, так даже лучше. Иначе когда он ещё сможет так беззастенчиво смотреть на подрагивающие рыжие ресницы и не бояться быть пойманным с поличным?..

— Возвращайся к нам, пожалуйста. Возвращайся ко мне, Бак.


End file.
